Containers having a tamper-proof feature have become an important item of commerce. Generally, these tamper-proof assemblies comprise a cover with a tab attached to one part of the assembly by a breakable web. Often, the tab is broken simply by the act of opening the container, i.e. removing the cover. one such assembly may be found described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,253 issued Dec. 7, 1982 to Wortley et al.